Stunner
|image=Stunner.jpg |type= }} A stunner is a common term in wrestling referring to the seated three-quarter facelock jawbreaker giving a stunner to Vince McMahon, Jr. maneuver, predominantly used by Stone Cold Steve Austin, but originally invented by Mikey Whipwreck, who dubbed it Whipper-Snapper. It involves an attacking wrestler applying a three-quarter facelock (reaching back and grabbing the head of an opponent, thus pulling the opponent's jaw above the wrestler's shoulder) before falling to a seated position and forcing the opponent's jaw (but predominantly the opponent's neck) to drop down on the shoulder of the attacking wrestler. It is currently illegal in 7 states because of the danger involved in using it. The free hand is sometimes used to hold the top of the head. Variations Elevated stunner With an opponent placed on an elevated surface, a wrestler applies a three-quarter facelock and then draws the opponent away, leaving only the opponent's feet over the elevated surface. The wrestler then falls to a seated position so that the opponent is forced to dive forward across the shoulder of the attacking wrestler. This is believed to have more impact due to the angle of which the opponent is dropped. The elevated stunner can also be performed as a double-team move. Piggyback stunner In this elevated stunner variation, the opponent is first raised up in a piggy-back position. From here, the attacking wrestler applies a three-quarter facelock and drops down to a seated position while still holding the opponent's head to force them to fall into the stunner. This move is also known by the name Backpack Stunner. Osaka Stunner Innovated and named by Super Delfin, this variation sees the wrestler apply an inverted facelock on an opponent, before hooking their tights and lifting them straight up in the air so that they are upside down. The wrestler then lets the opponent's body fall backwards over their shoulder and when the opponent's feet lands on the mat the wrestler drops to a seated position to force the opponent's jaw to drop down on the shoulder of the attacking wrestler. This move is often called Osaka Street Cutter, which is incorrect, since a Cutter ends with the attacking wrestler landing on their back, while in a Stunner, the attacking wrestler drops to a seated position rather than their back. An Osaka Street Cutter is an uncommon variation of the Osaka Stunner, whereas instead of ending in a seated position, the attacking wrestler jumps up and lands on their back, sometimes, the wrestler could land on back-first on another opponent (as in a standing senton), causing tremendous damage on both opponents. TKO The Total Knock Out (TKO), popularized by Marc Mero, is an elevated stunner variation in which the opponent is first raised over the shoulders of a wrestler in the fireman's carry position. From here, the attacking wrestler throws the legs of the opponent out backwards and drops down to the mat while taking hold of the opponent's head to force them to fall into the stunner. The name originally referred to the cutter variation. The name has since been used to refer to both types. Vertical suplex stunner This elevated stunner first sees the attacking wrestler apply a front facelock, hook the opponent's near arm over their shoulder and lift them as for a standard vertical suplex. However, in mid-move, the attacking wrestler forces the opponent to turn 180 degrees and then apply the three-quarter facelock, forcing the opponent to drop down with their jaw across the attacking wrestler's shoulder as they fall to a seated position to hit the stunner. Innovated and popularized by Masato Tanaka as the Shotgun Stunner. A cutter version is also possible. Rolling stunner This version sees an attacking wrestler first place an opponent (who is in front of them) in an inverted facelock before rolling themselves under the opponent, turning both wrestlers over so that the opponent can be dropped into the stunner. This has been widely referred to as the Whipper-Snapper II due to its use, on occasion, by Mikey Whipwreck. Twist of Fate In this variation, the wrestler first applies a front facelock, before pivoting 180 degrees to bring themselves into the three-quarter facelock position and dropping down to a sitting position and forcing the opponent's jaw to drop down on the arm of the attacking wrestler. This variation was innovated by Matt Hardy. The name, "Twist of Fate", originally referred to the cutter version, which was innovated by Jeff and his brother Matt, the Hardy Boyz, and also popularly used by Lita for years starting when she joined the Hardyz as Team Xtreme in 2000. The name has since been used to refer to both types. See also *Wrestling throws Category:Professional wrestling moves Category:Stunners